The use of energy releasing catalyst in the combustion of hydrocarbon fuels is known and, for example, is taught by Berenyi (U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,247) who discloses the use of a liposoluble organometallic compound combined in a diluent oil and further processed to form a solid substance which is thereafter added to hydrocarbon fuel prior to combustion, for example, in an internal combustion engine. Others have coated an inert substrate with the desired catalyst and passed the fuel over the catalyst/substrate at the time of combustion. The use of catalysis during hydrocarbon combustion has been shown to increase the energy output of the fuel and, because of the lower combustion temperature, lower the emission of the nitrogen oxides and carbon monoxides which are considered to be undesirable environmental pollutants.
The prior art preparation of catalytic agents has used inert substrates for catalyst support, and catalyst/substrate mixtures for combination with hydrocarbon fuels. While use of catalyst/substrate mixtures has demonstrated improved energy release, it is evident that such mixtures will result in fuel-catalyst separation in the long term which causes mechanical injector or needle valve clogging.
Thus, a need still exists for an improved catalyst/support or delivery systems for hydrocarbon combustion which systems have a small particle size which will remain in suspension due to its Brownian Movement, which has a specific gravity no greater than that of the hydrocarbon fuel, and a substrate which could be easily consumed in the combustion process. It is toward the provision of such a system that the present invention is directed.